


We'll Go From There

by OTPGirl



Series: Anastasia is Forever [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Anastasia AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, everyone is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: This is for a SAF/Anastasia au that I came up with.All of England's royal family is dead, killed in an explosion caused by a bomb set by terrorists, except for the queen who was forced to flee the country. England is quickly taken over by a corrupt government know as Chimera.Years later rumors are flying that perhaps one of the Princes might have survived, but no one was really sure.The American Secret Service wants to remove Chimera from power, the best way to do that is to have the people of England on their side.The best way to gain the trust of the people of England? Gain the trust of the Queen of England.The best way to gain her trust? Return her missing grandchild to her.Enter agent Curt Mega. He has been tasked with teaching a man named Owen, who looks strikingly like the dead prince, how to pass off as the noble, and escorting him to meet with the Queen.Falling in love with the look alike was never part of the mission.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Anastasia is Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618315
Kudos: 28





	We'll Go From There

Curt had tried to fight Cynthia about Barb coming along to Paris with them. She has no field experience he argued, her bright blond hair will just draw attention he pointed out, it will be much easier for two people to sneak out of England than it will be for three he all but begged. Still Cynthian was adamant that she accompany them, pointing out that she is the one who has the rapartay with the Queen’s guard disguised as a countess, Tatiana. Now Curt had not one, but two untrained people to keep safe on this mission. It couldn't possibly get any worse, he thought. 

He was wrong.

“Oh and Mega, one last thing.” Cynthia called to him as he was walking out of her office. She waited until Curt turned to face her, his body angled towards the door with one hand sitting on the handel. “This is your last chance Mega. If this mission doesn’t go off without a single goddamn hitch you will be… let go from A.S.S.” Curt quickly moved over to her desk.

“You can’t be serious. I’m your best agent!” His tone was unbelieving. She couldn’t get rid of him, he was Curt goddamn Mega! Best secret agent in the world! Like James Bond, except Curt much hotter!

“You  _ Were  _ our best agent, but recently you’ve been extremely sloppy! Your last six missions have been complete and utter failures! The most recent one failed because you couldn’t be bothered to keep your fucking accent up. It was just a British accent Mega! It’s not that goddamn hard!” 

“I-” Curt went to argue with her, but was cut off when she raised her hand and glared at him.

“I don’t want any excuses. You either make sure that this mission succeeds, or you are done as an agent. Do I make myself clear?” Curt holds he gaze for a moment, but when she showed signs of wavering he looked away. 

“Fine.” Cynthia nodded once at his response before bringing her Irish coffee up to her lips and taking a big sip.

“Now get the fuck out of my office.” Curt didn’t respond, just turned on his heel and stormed out of the office, slamming the door closed behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barb was sitting in her seat on the boat, bouncing slightly in a combination of nerves and excitement. The three of them, Curt, Owen, and herself, were traveling on the same boat, but not sitting together so that they can blend in better. She was in the front of the boat, with Owen somewhere around the middle and Curt in the very back, that way he was able to keep an eye out for trouble and make sure the two of them were staying unnoticed. Barb couldn’t help but turn around every twenty minutes or so to look at Curt, and everytime she did he shook his head at her and glared until she turned around. 

She was so excited for her first field mission. This was going to be the perfect chance for him to see how amazing she is! There is no way that Curt would be able to resist her after this mission. When they are in Paris, after they get Owen to the Queen of course, she and Curt can go to a nice restaurant, where over some wine and dinner Curt will confess his feelings for her and they can have their first kiss at the top of the Eiffel Tower! She had it all planned out and it was going to be so romantic. Barb couldn’t help but squeal a little as she thought about it, earning her some nasty looks from the people around here. She quietly apologize and turned her mind to the mission. 

Barb was going to get in contact with an old friend of hers, Tatiana. She was the Queen’s personal bodyguard who was posing as a Countess as to not raise suspicion. No one gets an audience with the Queen without going through Tatiana first. Barb has a long history with her and will hopefully be able to use that history to get the three of them in to she Her Majesty so they could have her meet Owen. 

Oh no, what if Tatiana said no! What if she didn’t believe that Owen was actually the lost Prince? The whole plan is riding on Barb being able to convince Tatiana. 

She mentally shook herself. ‘Get ahold of yourself Barb’ she thought. ‘Tatiana will say yes. Of course she will. But if she doesn't…. it wouldn’t be a big deal. The three of us will just lay low in paris for a while and we’ll go from there.’

With that sorted out in her mind, he thoughts wandered back to her dream date with Curt, and she let out a content sigh as she thought about it, keeping the squeals to a minimum this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen was lounging in his chair, looking like the very picture of relaxed. However if you looked closely you would notice the slight tenseness of his shoulders and that his hands were shaking minutely. He could feel his heart thundered in his chest, and he fought hard to keep his eyes on the book in his hands instead of glancing around wildly like he so wanted to do. 

Owen could tell that his face was set in a scowl. He knew that he should be smiling, or at least feel happy. He was finally getting out of England, getting to meet his grandmother and learning more and more about his forgotten history. Despite all of that, he couldn’t help but wonder if he really made the right choice here. 

England wasn’t really that bad, despite Chimera’s iron grip. Owen didn’t need to worry about feeling less than anyone there, because everyone was looked at as equal. And he had a job, while it wasn’t necessarily a good or stable job, he at least had one, and not everyone was that lucky. 

Let’s be honest, he probably wasn’t even the lost prince. He was sold on a complete lie by a pair of brown eyes and an American accent. Oh God this was all going to go horribly wrong and Owen was going to end up worse off than he was before. He stood up quickly, earning him a few wayward glances from the nearby passengers. He ignored them and dropped his book on the seat before making his way to the back of the boat where the outdoor deck was, passing by Curt as he did so. He desperately needed some air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curt was trying to appear collected, he really was. But his conversation with Cynthia kept running through his mind, add in the fact the Barb kept turning to look at him every so often, completely negating the reason for them to be sitting apart, and he couldn't help but let his nerves show through a little. His left leg was bouncing and he was absent mindedly picking at his cuticles as he scanned the crowd, memorizing all the faces he could incase something went wrong. 

If Curt’s gaze settled on Owen for a little longer than strictly necessary, well there was no one there to judge him about it, and even if there were he would not so kindly remind them that he was there to protect the man in question so of course he would be looking at him. Unless the person judging him was Cynthia, then he wouldn’t say anything. As much as he loathes to admit it, that lady scares him. Might have something to do with how often she shot or poisoned him, but who really knew.

“God damn it Mega, get ahold of yourself.” He quietly muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm his ever growing nerves about the situation. 

‘Just this one mission’ he thought to himself ‘Do this one mission and Cynthia will be off your back. At least for a little while anyway.’ 

Curt saw Owen stand up and make his way to the deck, passing but Curt as he did so. Once the other man was out the door Curt began slowly counting to twenty, making himself wait to follow Owen outside. Once he hit that magic number he slowly stood up and made his way outside, determined to make sure Owen didn’t do anything stupid and blow Curt last chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen was leaning over the railing, head resting on his hand as he watched the waves breaking out in the distance. 

“If you jump over the edge, I’m not going to dive in after you.” Curt was speaking in a Cockney accent, and while Owen knew that he would be, it still threw him off a little. 

“Funny.” He responded dryly, rolling his eyes as he turned to look at the other man. “I thought we weren’t supposed to talk to each other until we got off the boat.” Curt shrugged and glanced around. 

“Yes, well you seem like you need to talk to someone, and there doesn't seem to be anyone else around so..” Curt walked over to stand next to Owen and dropped his accent. “Tell me what’s bothering you.” Owen sighed and looked back out at the water. 

“It’s just… I’m supposed to be this charming prince, but honestly I feel nothing like a prince. I feel more like a royal…” He trailed off, not knowing the right way to finish that sentence. Curt seemed to know where he was going however. 

“...mess?” Curt supplied. Owen mulled over the word for a moment before deciding yes, that was the perfect word to describe how he felt at the moment. 

“Is it really that obvious?” He asked sheepishly turning his head only slightly so he could see Curt out of the corner of his eye. The other man shook his head.

“Not really. It’s just my job to be able to read people, that's all.” The two men stood together for a moment in comfortable silence, the ocean rolling softly in the distance. Curt turned his body so that he was fully facing Owen, who instinctively moved to match Curt. 

“Take a deep breath in slowly through your nose.” Owen gave Curt a dubious look and Curt chuckled. “Come on, trust me.” Owen hesitated before closing his eyes and doing what Curt said. “Good, now hold it for three seconds, then let it out slowly through your mouth.” Owen did as he was instructed and Curt nodded encouragingly. “Just keep doing that until you feel relaxed.” Curt watched as Owen did so, he could see the tension slowly but surely drain out of the other man’s shoulders. After a few rounds of breathing like that Owne opened his eyes, feeling much better, a small smile gracing his face. 

“Thank you Curt.”

“There’s no need to thank me, but you’re welcome.” The two men stood staring into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Curt’s eyes flickered down to Owen’s lips for just a moment, so quickly that Owen wasn’t sure that he didn’t just imagine it. Curt looked away first looking down at their hands. Both men just now noticing that at some point Curt had placed his hand on top of Owens on the railing. Curt quickly withdrew his hand and Owen couldn’t help but miss the warmth it had provided. 

“Sorry. I uh… I didn’t…. Yeah.” Curt was sheepishly rubbing his hand across the back of his neck and was looking anywhere but Owen. Owen was saved from having to answer by Barb bursting through the door. 

“I just wanted to come let you know that the captain said that we’re nearly there. I thought maybe you two would want to go back to your seats. That way you don’t arouse anyone’s suspicion.” She seemed to be completely oblivious to the moment that the two men just had. 

“Right.” Curt was back to using the fake accent and Owen couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He liked the way Curt’s voice sounds, not that he will ever admit it. “Thank you for the heads up.” Barb nodded and headed back to her seat, sending Curt a longing look as she did so. Curt went over to the door and caught it before it could close. He held it open and gestures for Owen to go ahead of him. “After you, your highness.” 

Owen walked back inside, a smile still on his face. He was much more confident now, and it was all thanks to Curt Mega. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
